Legends:Luke Skywalker
Dark Empire *Ordem dos Lordes Sith *Federação Galáctica de Alianças LivresThe Unifying Force *Coalizão JediLegacy of the Force: Inferno |mestres = *Obi-Wan Kenobi *YodaStar Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca *Joruus C'baoth Dark Force Rising *Darth Sidious |aprendizes = *Leia Organa Solo *Kam SolusarJedi Search *Gantoris *Streen *Brakiss *DesannStar Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast *Corran HornI, Jedi *Tionne Solusar *Kyle KatarnThe New Essential Chronology *MadurrinThe Essential Chronology tem uma representação dos alunos da Academia Jedi original em Yavin IV com um Jedi Anx, a mesma espécie de Madurrin. Leland Chee depois confirmou http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?forumID=24&start=4365&threadID=93010&msRange=15 que Madurrin é assumido ser o Jedi Anx, marcando-a como um dos pupilos de Luke Skywalker. *Kirana Ti *Kyp Durron *CilghalChampions of the Force *Mara Jade Skywalker *X2Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron *Finn GalfridianStar Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Parte 2 *Jacen Solo *Anakin Solo *Ben Skywalker *Vestara KhaiFate of the Jedi: Ascension |pele = Clara |ciber = Mão esquerda protética }} Luke Skywalker foi um lendário Cavaleiro Jedi que ajudou a derrotar o Império Galáctico e a formar a Nova República, assim como a Nova Ordem Jedi. Nascido em 19 ABY em Polis Massa, filho do Cavaleiro Jedi caído Anakin Skywalker, que mais tarde se tornou seu inimigo, Darth Vader, o Lorde Negro dos Sith, e da Senadora de Naboo, Padmé Amidala, irmão de Leia Organa Solo. Luke Skywalker foi um revolucionário, foi o maior herói que a Galáxia já conheceu. Foi criado em Tatooine escondido do Imperador Palpatine, e seu pai, Darth Vader. Em 0 ABY, a vida de Skywalker iria mudar para sempre. A compra de dois droides, R2-D2 e C-3PO, o levou a encontrar Han Solo, a Princesa Leia Organa, e receber treinamento do antigo Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Skywalker, então destruiu a Primeira Estrela da Morte e se juntou à Aliança Rebelde. Ao longo dos próximos anos, ele lutou em muitas das mais importantes batalhas da Guerra Civil Galáctica. Em 3 DBY, Luke recebeu treinamento Jedi de Yoda, e descobriu através de Vader que o Lorde das Trevas era seu pai. Um ano mais tarde, lutou na Batalha de Endor, e conseguiu redimir seu pai de volta para a luz. Graças a Skywalker, Palpatine foi morto, e o Império levou um duro golpe. Um ano depois, a Nova República foi formada. Ao longo da década seguinte, Luke ajudou a manter a paz em toda a galáxia na medida que a Nova República lentamente derrotava os pequenos remanescentes do Império. Quando Palpatine retornou na forma de vários clones, Luke temporariamente caiu para o lado sombrio, mas foi resgatado, e continuou com seu objetivo de reviver a Ordem Jedi. Em 11 DBY, ele fundou a Nova Ordem Jedi, que adotou uma política parecida com a dos Jedi Cinza, e começou a ensinar sensitivos sobre os caminhos da Força no Praxeum Jedi. Em 19 DBY, ele se casou com Mara Jade, uma usuária da Força e colega Jedi, ex-mão do Imperador Palpatine. Em 25 DBY, a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong começou. Apesar de a Nova República ser quase aleijada pelos invasores de outra galáxia, eles foram capazes de derrotar os Yuuzhan Vong em 29 DBY, em grande parte devido a Skywalker e sua Nova Ordem Jedi. Durante a guerra, a esposa de Skywalker deu à luz a um filho, que deram o nome de Ben Skywalker em homenagem ao velho mestre de Luke. Após o fim da guerra, a Nova República foi para a Aliança Galáctica, e Skywalker reformou a Ordem, tomando o título de Grande Mestre Jedi. Após a crise do Ninho Sombrio, Skywalker começou a questionar a nova visão dos Jedi sobre a Força. Em 40 DBY, a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica começou, um acontecimento que abalou toda a galáxia. Mais tarde naquele ano, quando sua esposa foi assassinada, e seu sobrinho Jacen Solo assumiu o controle da Aliança Galáctica, Luke começou a temer que Jacen tinha se tornado um Sith, o que foi provado ser verdade, quando ele tomou o título de Lorde Negro dos Sith sob o nome de Darth Caedus. Skywalker então formou a Coalizão Jedi para se opor a Caedus e seu governo da Aliança. Com a ajuda de Skywalker, Caedus foi morto por Jaina Solo, causando o fim da guerra e restaurando a paz na galáxia. No rescaldo da guerra, Natasi Daala ascendeu ao cargo de Chefe de Estado e promoveu uma ampla disseminação de um sentimento anti-Jedi, resultando em tensões entre a Ordem Jedi e seu governo. Daala finalmente prendeu Luke por precaução e, em troca de sua liberdade, ele foi exilado e proibido de se envolver nos assuntos da Ordem Jedi. Luke e seu filho entraram em uma jornada para descobrir mais aspectos da Força e causas da queda de Jacen Solo para o lado sombrio. Durante a jornada, os Skywalkers encontram a Tribo Perdida dos Sith, bem como uma entidade maléfica do lado sombrio conhecida como Abeloth, e Skywalker tenta impedir outro desastre que poderia pôr em perigo toda a galáxia. Eventualmente, Luke morre e torna-se Um com a Força. Biografia Pré-Nascimento (Antes de 19 ABY) thumb|Luke Skywalker aparece em uma visão para a Mestra Jedi Q'Anilia. Talvez devido ao seu incrível poder com a Força,Star Wars: Invasion 3: Refugees, Parte 3 Luke Skywalker foi personagem de várias profecias. Milhares de anos antes de seu nascimento Luke Skywalker apareceu em uma visão da Mestra Jedi Q'Anilia, junto com seu pai, Darth Vader e seu descendente Cade Skywalker, e também Zayne Carrick. Os quatro indivíduos seriam afetados depois pelo Talismã Muur. A visão também mostrava Karness Muur, centenas de Rakghouls e uma cidade queimando.Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 25: Vector, Parte 1 Em cerca de 990 ABY, o Mestre de Bodo Baas previu que Luke, e sua irmã Leia, lutariam contra o renascido Palpatine em 10 DBY.Dark Empire 5: Emperor Reborn Cerca de 230 ABY a nave de treinamento Jedi, a Chu'unthor, pousou no planeta Dathomir. O Mestre Jedi Yoda, junto com outros Jedi, lutaram com as bruxas de Dathomir. Chegando a um impasse, ele concordou em deixar fitas de dados da nave, embora não deixou nenhum meio de lê-las. As fitas foram concedidas a Rell do Clã da Montanha Cantante por segurança, até tal hora, Yoda previu que um Jedi viria salvar o planeta das trevas, e as informações puderam ser seguramente compartilhadas com as bruxas. Luke Skywalker, aprendiz final de Yoda, encontrou seu caminho para Dathomir e cumpriu a profecia de seu mestre.The Courtship of Princess Leia Em 19 ABY, a Cavaleira Jedi Sha Koon duelou, e foi derrotada por Darth Vader. Quando ela morreu, Koon experimentou uma visão através da Força de uma rebelião contra o Império Galáctico, o retorno dos Jedi por Luke Skywalker, Vader redimindo a si mesmo a seu filho por matar o Imperador Palpatine, e o renascimento da Ordem Jedi através de Luke Skywalker. Percebendo que o futuro não dependia dela, Koon morre em paz.Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die Infância (19 ABY a 1 ABY) thumb|left|Luke como um bebê em 19 ABY. Luke Skywalker nasceu em uma colônia no asteróide Polis Massa em 19 ABY, logo após o fim das Guerras Clônicas e o início do Grande Purgo Jedi e a fundação do Império Galáctico. Ele e sua irmã-gêmea Leia, que nasceu logo após ele, eram filhos da Senadora Padmé Amidala da República Galáctica e do Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker, um ex-herói da Ordem Jedi que tinha recentemente caído para o lado sombrio da Força e se tornado um Lorde Sith. A mãe dos gêmeos tinha sido enforcada por seu marido em Mustafar depois de Skywalker ter acreditado que Amidala tinha o traído, fazendo Amidala perder a vontade de viver e morrer pouco tempo após dar à luz Luke e Leia. Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda sabiam que as crianças, ambas dotadas de uma afinidade natural com a Força, deveriam ser protegidas de Palpatine e do pai. Decidindo que seria melhor que as crianças fossem separadas, os dois Mestres Jedi concordaram em enviar o menino para viver com o meio-irmão de seu pai, Owen Lars, e sua esposa, Beru, em Tatooine. Leia foi enviada para viver recém-adotada sob a proteção de seus pais, Bail e Breha Organa de Alderaan. Kenobi levou o menino para Tatooine, dando o primeiro passo na jornada na nave de General Grievous, a Desalmada, em Nar Shaddaa, onde ele vendeu esse caça estelar para comprar a passagem para o mundo natal da família Lars.The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War Querendo observar o crescimento de Skywalker, Obi-Wan decidiu morar escondido em Tatooine. Durante os primeiros anos do seu exílio, Obi-Wan visitava os Lars todos os dias, sempre tentando ficar longe da vista de Owen e Beru, para que eles não pudessem vê-lo observar Luke. Posteriormente a intervenção de Obi-Wan nos negócios da família fariam sua presença ser indesejada no lar dos Owen, o que fez Obi-Wan parar de observar Luke diariamente. De acordo com Skywalker, o seu primeiro uso da Força foi quando ele tinha cerca de seis anos e, através da Força, localizou uma chave de fenda perdida que estava sob o sofá. Ele foi severamente repreendido pelo seu tio, com o argumento de que ele só poderia saber a sua localização se ele a tivesse colocado lá, e depois não conseguiu refazer a façanha.Children of the Jedi Quando Luke tinha 10 anos, ele fugiu, furioso por Owen se recusar a falar sobre seu pai. Infelizmente, Luke se perdeu em uma tempestade de areia. No deserto, ele teve uma visão de um vulto alto, e logo após conheceu um menino chamado "Annie". Os dois garotos perceberam que tinham muito em comum: ambos sabiam pouco sobre seus pais, eram ótimos pilotos, ambos queriam sair de Tatooine algum dia, e que elea poderiam sentir eventos futuros. Logo, eles acharam um Tusken enterrado na areia e tomaram dele sua arma. Logo após, eles foram se abrigar em uma caverna e foram afugentados por ratos womp de volta à tempestade, aonde eles encontraram um droide astromecânico vermelho e branco. Annie fez com que o droide explodisse, o que chamou a atenção de um Dragão Krayt que atacou os meninos. Luke perdeu Annie de vista e, por instinto, matou o dragão atirando a arma do Tusken em sua garganta. Exausto, Luke ficou inconsciente mas, felizmente, Owen e um grupo de resgate o encontraram. No entanto, não havia nenhum sinal do Krayt ou de Annie. Luke, no entanto, estava certo de que tudo aquilo não foi um sonho, e Owen sabia que havia algo de especial no seu sobrinho.Sandstorm No que foi, possivelmente, o primeiro encontro que Skywalker se lembrava de ter com Kenobi, Skywalker e Windy Starkiller estavam cruzando o Cânion do Mendigo no salta-céus T-16 de Skywalker em busca de ratos womp para praticar tiro ao alvo. Após um acidente, os dois conseguiram escapar do povo da areia e impedir Jawas de roubar o salta-céus. Acampando em uma caverna, eles foram encurralados por um dragão Krayt, mas Kenobi chegou e o afastou. Então, domando um dewback, o eremita devolveu Skywalker e Marstrap para a herdade de Lars.Adventure in Beggar's CanyonStar Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice Em algum momento em sua adolescência, Skywalker foi desafiado para uma corrida de speeder por um fanfarrão local, Gorm Maldorf, na Jaula. Na manhã da corrida, o corpo decapitado de Gorm foi encontrado na gaiola. Skywalker começou sua própria investigação sobre a morte, e com a ajuda de Kenobi, ele deduziu que Gorm tinha sido morto acidentalmente por seu companheiro Chester na noite anterior, ao tentar fraudar A Jaula para a corrida.Luke Skywalker: Detective Skywalker passou os primeiros dezenove anos de sua vida na fazenda dos Lars, aonde seu tio tentava sem sucesso desencorajá-lo de suas tendências aventureiras. Quando menino, Skywalker usou inconscientemente a Força para encontrar uma chave de fenda de seu tio. Quando Owen descobriu, ele gritou com o menino, dizendo-lhe para nunca mais fazer isso. Na adolescência, Skywalker sonhava com aventuras em lugares além de Tatooine e brigava com seu tio pelos seus desejos de voar entre as estrelas de mundos distantes. Quando questionado sobre o envolvimento do pai de Luke nas Guerras Clônicas, Lars lhe disse que seu pai foi "um navegador em uma nave de transporte". Apesar da decepção, Skywalker se tornou um jovem em busca de aventuras, pilotando seu Incom salta-céus T-16 no Cânion do Mendigo e correndo com seu solodeslizador sem se importar com a segurança. Além de compartilhar das habilidades naturais de piloto da sua família, Luke Skywalker desenvolveu habilidades para reparos mecânicos enquanto procurava por droides e consertava vaporizadores de umidade. Em algum ponto, ele teve um cachorro.''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' Romantização thumb|Luke e [[Biggs Darklighter|Biggs conversavam muitas vezes sobre os seus futuros.]] Skywalker cultivou um grupo de amigos com ideias semelhantes em Tatooine, entre os quais ele ganhou o apelido de "Minhoca". O grupo incluía Deak, Windy, Camie Loneozner e Fixer, cujos horizontes não se estendiam muito além de Tatooine, e "Tank" e Biggs Darklighter, que compartilhavam os sonhos de Skywalker de se juntarem à Academia Imperial e se tornarem pilotos. Darklighter foi talvez o amigo mais próximo de Skywalker, a quem ele admirava como irmão. Biggs foi para a Academia em 1 ABY, muito para inveja, orgulho e consternação de Skywalker. Quanto mais amigos de Skywalker deixavam o planeta, para seguir seus sonhos, ele ficava cada vez mais frustrado que seu tio não permitia que ele saísse, alegando que ele ainda precisava de ajuda com a fazenda. Na verdade, Owen estava tentando evitar que Skywalker seguisse os passos de seu pai. Guerra Civil Galáctica A mensagem misteriosa thumb|left|''"Ajude-me [[Obi-Wan Kenobi. Você é a minha única esperança."'' Luke recebe uma mensagem de alguém em perigo.]] A compra de dois droides pelo tio de Luke, C-3PO e R2-D2, mudaria a vida do jovem Skywalker para sempre. Com a descoberta de uma mensagem holográfica, do droide astromecânico R2, da Princesa Leia destinada a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke se lembra do ermitão Ben Kenobi, que mora nas montanhas. Skywalker logo se encontra na companhia de Kenobi após ser salvo por ele de um ataque do Povo da Areia. Na casa de Ben, descobre que seu pai, Anakin Skywalker, não era um piloto de cargueiro, mas um cavaleiro Jedi que serviu nas Guerras Clônicas, morto pelo terrível Darth Vader. Logo após isso, Luke recebe o sabre de luz de seu pai como uma forma de confirmação. Logo depois, Skywalker e Kenobi se deparam com um grupo de Jawas mortos—os mesmos que venderam os droides para Owen Lars. Ao voltar para casa rapidamente, Skywalker descobre que sua tia e tio tinham sido assassinados por stormtroopers Imperiais procurando por R2-D2 e C-3PO. Com sua família morta, ele concordou em acompanhar Kenobi até Alderaan pra entregar o astromecânico, que carregava os planos da Estrela da Morte, para Bail Organa a pedido da filha de Organa, Princesa Leia Organa. thumb|Luke recebe de Ben Kenobi o [[sabre de luz de seu pai.]] Os dois viajaram para a Cantina de Chalmun pra conseguir passagens pra fora do planeta e conhecem Han Solo e seu companheiro de primeira Chewbacca. Skywalker quase teve um encontro fatal com Ponda Baba na cantina. Obi-Wan intermediou um acordo para pagar Solo dois mil créditos logo de início além de mais quinze quando chegassem em Alderaan. Luke vendeu seu deslizador para pagar os dois mil adiantados. Resgate na Estrela da Morte Depois de escapar dos stormtroopers e decolar do planeta na nave de Solo, a Millennium Falcon, Kenobi começou a instruir Skywalker nos caminhos da Força, para a zombaria de Solo. Este ensinamento, porém, logo foi interrompido por sua chegada ao sistema Alderaan e a descoberta da destruição do planeta. Eles, então, avistam um Caça TIE patrulha, e, ao segui-lo, descobrem que ele estava se aproximando ao que parecia ser uma pequena lua. Para seu horror, no entanto, era na verdade a Estrela da Morte. Presos pelo raio trator da Estrela da Morte, eles são levados a bordo da gigantesca estação espacial. thumb|Luke e Han Solo em [[armadura stormtrooper na Estrela da Morte.]] Uma vez a bordo, Kenobi se separa de Skywalker, Solo, Chewbacca e os droides para desativar o raio trator. No entanto, quando R2-D2 descobre que Leia Organa estava sendo mantido capturada, Skywalker insiste em resgatar ela. Com a ajuda de Solo e Chewbacca, o trio chega na área de detenção sob disfarce de stormtroopers imperiais escoltando um prisioneiro Wookiee. Eles foram capazes de resgatar Organa, mas tiveram de saltar para a rampa de lixo, a fim de escapar das forças imperiais que os perseguiam. Mais tarde, Skywalker e Organa foram separados de Solo e Chewbacca, mas depois de balançar através de um poço profundo, eles reencontraram seus companheiros na baía do hangar. Eventualmente, o grupo fugiu da Estrela da Morte, mas só depois de Kenobi se sacrificar em um duelo com Darth Vader. Eles viajaram para a base Rebelde escondida em Yavin 4, mesmo suspeitando que a Estrela da Morte estivesse seguindo-os. Foi então que Solo recebeu sua recompensa por resgatar Leia e se prepara para deixar o grupo. Skywalker tentou persuadi-lo a ficar e ajudá-los contra o Império, mas Solo recusa, decepcionando muito ele. Herói da Rebelião thumb|left|Luke embarca em seu X-Wing antes da [[Batalha de Yavin.]] Foi na Base de Yavin que Skywalker se tornou um membro oficial da Aliança Rebelde. Ele passou muito tempo em simuladores de voo da base, mostrando suas habilidades de pilotagem para os líderes da rebelião. Em várias simulações ele se opunha a toda uma frota estelar e foi morto apenas duas vezes. O Líder Vermelho Garven Dreis, depois de inspecionar os resultados de Skywalker no simulador com Vanden Willard, se aproximou dele e disse-lhe como ele estava impressionado com suas habilidades. Dreis o acolheu como um membro do Esquadrão Vermelho, deu-lhe o seu próprio caça estelar X-wing T-65, e o atribuiu como Vermelho Cinco. Foi Keyan Farlander que mostrou a Luke as noções básicas de voo de um X-Wing.X-wing Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide Pouco antes de embarcar na X-wing, Skywalker encontrou seu velho amigo Biggs Darklighter. Os dois estariam voando como alas assim como nos velhos tempos na próxima batalha. Em uma breve conversa, Darklighter garantiu a Dreis dos talentos de pilotagem de Skywalker, e prometeu a Luke que os dois iriam pôr em dia as histórias um do outro quando voltassem. thumb|Luke, Han e Chewbacca são celebrados Heróis da Rebelião. Skywalker participou da Batalha de Yavin, testemunhou a morte de muitos companheiros, incluindo Darklighter. Após a morte dos dois líderes de esquadrão, ele tomou para si a liderança do ataque final. Com a chegada oportuna da Millennium Falcon e a orientação do espírito de Kenobi, Skywalker assumiu um único disparo e usou a Força para dirigir seus torpedos de próton ao alvo,Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game destruindo a estação. Por este ato, ele, Chewbacca, e Han Solo foram premiados com a Medalha da Bravura. Após a destruição da Estrela da Morte, Skywalker liderou uma série de missões para a Aliança Rebelde. Dentro de duas semanas da Batalha de Yavin, Skywalker participou da destruição do [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I]] Liquidatário, ajudou a Aliança a coletar novos X-wings diretamente de Vors Voorhorian (onde ele mostrou seu extraordinário potencial ao derrubar um Caça TIE usando apenas o sabre de luz de seu pai), lutou na Batalha de Vactooine, e viajou para Bonadan e para as Regiões Desconhecidas. Ele também foi enviado para investigar novos locais para bases no Mundo dos Guardiões, Akuria II, e Drexel. Todas os três venturas acabaram em violência e fracasso. Em algum ponto, Skywalker relutantemente concordou em voltar a Tatooine a fim de investigar uma Cápsula de Transporte Imperial caída que Jawas conseguiram roubar, embora a missão tornou-se muito mais complicada depois de ser infectado com a Doença de Bledsoe devido a uma mordida de Squill, ele ainda assim conseguiu descobrir a conexão entre a Doença de Bledsoe, as cápsulas de transporte, e postos avançados Rebeldes sendo destruídos.Tatooine Sojourn Seis meses após a Batalha de Yavin, Skywalker, Solo, e Chewbacca foram enviados para investigar atividade dos piratas BloodScar próxima a uma rota de abastecimento Rebelde, embora Solo estava relutante e inseguro de seu último papel na Aliança. Durante a missão, Skywalker e os outros se misturaram com um grupo de stormtroopers AWOL, e viajaram com eles em sua nave após os stormtroopers ladinos começarem a segui-los e ajudá-los a repelir um ataque de piratas. Os stormtroopers originalmente se passavam por investigadores da Remessa Consolidada enquanto os Rebeldes se passavam por carregadores independentes, mas eles rapidamente descobriram a identidade uns dos outros. Nenhum dos lados confiava totalmente no outro, mas Skywalker foi capaz de impedir hostilidades entre eles. Entretanto, eles descobriram que Leia Organa estava sendo caçada em Shelkonwa, e procuraram ajudá-la, enquanto que a Mão do Julgamento acreditava que os piratas tinham uma conexão com o escritório do Governador em Shelkonwa. Os três Rebeldes, com alguma ajuda dos renegados Imperiais, foram capazes de se infiltrar na Cidade Makrin e resgatar Organa, e escapar de volta para a Aliança Rebelde apesar da larga presença Imperial, incluindo Darth Vader. Durante esses eventos Ben Kenobi falava com Luke através da Força e continuava a ensiná-lo mais sobre a Força.Allegiance Em um ponto desconhecido, Skywalker encontrou o Incursor Tusken discípulo Teräs Käsi e sensível à Força KkH'Oar'Rrhr, que esteve seguindo Skywalker para vingar sua tribo devido a ela ter sido dizimada pelo "Demônio Forasteiro" (na verdade seu pai, Anakin Skywalker). O Incursor, em um duelo feroz, derrota Skywalker e o manteve à sua mercê. No entanto, tendo encontrado Vader antes, que também se assemelhava ao "Demônio Forasteiro", ele poupou Skywalker devido a uma visão que ele teve, desobedecendo seu mentor, a Mão do Imperador Arden Lyn, no processo, e partiu para lugares desconhecidos. Ansioso para servir a Aliança Rebelde, os primeiros anos de Skywalker foram cheios de aventuras incluindo lutar com piratas, ajudar na batalha contra forças Imperiais e fugir das garras de Darth Vader e seus agentes. Em uma missão de reconhecimento, a nave de Skywalker foi emboscada por Imperiais que estavam bloqueando o Setor Yavin, obrigando-o a se esconder em um cometa transdimensional, depositando-o para o estéril mundo gelado de Hoth. Skywalker retornou à Aliança, informou os seus superiores do mundo isolado, e a Aliança Rebelde planejou evacuar seus postos avançados em Yavin 4 e Thila e criar uma base em Hoth. Além disso, Luke com o Esquadrão Vermelho ajudou aos Rebeldes na sua evacuação durante a parte mais intensa do bloqueio, e temporariamente conseguiu salvar Dodonna, embora ele não foi capaz de tirá-lo do planeta. thumb|Luke, com [[Leia Organa Solo|Leia Organa, R2-D2, e C-3PO, em Mimban.]] Quando Yavin IV foi evacuado, Jan Dodonna promoveu Skywalker para Comandante, mas a promoção não foi apresentada antes da captura do General. Apesar disso, poucos dias depois da base ser evacuada, Skywalker se tornou um Tenente Comandante, e conduziu missões para Dantooine, Ralltiir e Tatooine. Foi durante esse tempo que Skywalker começou a realmente se sentir em casa em um esquadrão de caças. Quando não voava ao lado do Esquadrão Vermelho e seu mentor, o Comandante Narra, ele liderava o neófito grupo de caças Esquadrão Vampiro pra planetas como Barkhesh, Chorax, Corellia, e Gerrard V. Antes do fim do ano, Skywalker também se encontrou participando de missões fora da cabine de um caça. Ele viu a ação em Jabiim, Kalist VI, Kiva, e Per Lupelo, e descobriu de primeira mão os horrores da guerra. Ele até conheceu um clone trooper, Able, que não tinha conhecimento do que acontecia na galáxia, com um pouco de história e mostrando o seu sabre de luz, Luke consegue convencer Able que os Jedi levantaram armas contra o Império. Em Kalist VI, Luke teve um encontro inesperado com o amigo de infância Janek Sunber, agora um tenente da Marinha Imperial, que terminou com a quase destruição da Frota da Aliança. Luke depois se juntou uma equipe enviada para uma lua deserta perto de Aridus. Quando eles foram atacados pelas criaturas há muito extintas conhecidas como rakghouls, ele ouviu um chamado na Força e foi levado pelos rakghouls. Ele foi logo confrontado por uma Jedi com séculos de idade, Celeste Morne, que foi enlouquecida pelo espírito do muito mais velho Sith Karness Muur, que residia no interior do Talismã Muur que ela usava. Morne rapidamente derrotou Skywalker e segurou-o no ponto de sabre. Murr viu grande potencial em Luke e destacou o talismã de Morne e saltou para Luke. Leia empurrou Luke fora do caminho e o talismã começou a juntar-se a Leia a quem Murr também viu potencial. Luke tentou afastar o talismã em vão, entretanto Celeste Morne recuperou sua sanidade e usou o sabre de luz dela pra remover o talismã. Ela então usou o talismã de novo tentando prender Muur no corpo dela. Enquanto Morne se preparava pra deixar o planeta ela foi confrontada por Luke que queria saber mais sobre a história dos Jedi e seu destino. Morne respondeu dizendo a ele que haviam trevas em seu sangue, em seu passado, e em seu futuro. Morne então partiu, porém agora não havia nada controlando os rakghouls e eles voltaram seus olhos sobre Luke e Leia. Luke disse a Leia para ficar atrás dele e pouco antes dos rakghoul atacarem, Han Solo e Chewbacca vieram para resgatá-los.Star Wars: Rebellion 16: Vector, Parte 8 Em 1 DBY, Luke Skywalker foi contactado por Mallatobuck, a esposa de seu amigo Chewbacca, enquanto ele trabalhava com R2-D2 em uma turbina numa oficina. Chewbacca deveria ter ido pra casa com Han Solo para o Dia da Vida—um importante festival Wookiee—mas ainda não havia sinal da Millennium Falcon perto de Kashyyyk. Mallatobuck estava preocupada, e ela queria saber se Skywalker tinha visto seu marido recentemente. O piloto Rebelde não sabia por que a Falcon estava atrasada, mas ele tentou garantir a Mallatobuck, avisando a para se acalmar e confiar na habilidade de Solo e Chewbacca em superar qualquer perigo. Um pouco depois, Darth Vader ordenou o Bloqueio de Kashyyyk esperando capturar o capitão Solo e seu imediato Wookiee. Entretanto, os agentes Imperiais foram levados a pensar que os Rebeldes já tinham deixado o planeta, e o bloqueio cessou. Luke Skywalker então foi a Kashyyyk junto com a Princesa Leia e participaram da cerimônia tradicional do Dia da Vida.The Star Wars Holiday Special thumb|left|Luke enfrenta Darth Vader. Em 2 DBY, ele acompanhou Leia Organa em uma missão diplomática para o sistema Circarpous, onde eles caíram no planeta Mimban. Em Mimban, Skywalker e Organa encontraram uma mulher velha sensitiva à Força chamada Halla. Eles fecharam um acordo com ela, prometendo encontrar o cristal Kaiburr se ela prometesse ajudá-los em sua fuga para fora do planeta. Entretanto, Darth Vader também procurava pelo poderoso cristal Kaiburr. Ambos em busca da poderosa relíquia da Força, Skywalker e Vader duelaram no antigo Templo de Pomojema. Cada movimento de Skywalker era guiado pelo espírito de Kenobi e fortalecido pelo cristal, assim o jovem incrivelmente conseguiu segurar Vader, até conseguindo cortar o braço mecânico do Lorde Sombrio. Chocado, Vader despencou em um poço profundo, terminando o duelo.Splinter of the Mind's Eye Transferido para a Base Echo junto ao Esquadrão Vampiro em 3 DBY, Skywalker participou de patrulhas regulares pelo congelado perímetro. Enquanto explorava os arredores da Base Echo, Skywalker foi atacado por um wampa. Ele recuperou a consciência na caverna da criatura, cortou seu braço com o seu sabre de luz, e escapou apenas para descobrir que ele estava longe da Base Echo. Depois de uma longa caminhada no vento gelado, ele desmaiou de exaustão. À beira da morte, ele teve uma visão de Kenobi, que lhe disse para procurar os ensinamentos de Yoda no sistema Dagobah, e então foi resgatado por Han Solo. thumb|Luke resgatando equipamentos de seu snowspeeder caído em [[Hoth.]] Skywalker se recuperou de seus ferimentos, incluindo uma face profundamente cortada e um osso molar esmagado,Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back em um tanque de bacta, mas não teve muito tempo para se recuperar; um dos milhares de droide sondas de Vader, lançado através da galáxia em busca do Jedi e da nova base da Aliança, chegou a Hoth e enviou provas de atividade Rebelde para o Império Galáctico. Na subsequente batalha, Skywalker liderou o Esquadrão Vampiro em um esforço para combater o ataque e ganhar tempo para a evacuação da Base Echo. Sob sua liderança, os deslizadores se mostraram mais eficazes no ataque maciço aos andadores Imperiais que o Império achou que fosse possível. Além disso, mesmo depois que ele foi derrubado, Skywalker demonstrou seu formidável potencial como Jedi quando ele avançou, sozinho, destruindo dois andadores''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, incluindo o ''Nevasca 4, com eficácia espetacular. Enquanto as forças Imperiais violavam as defesas, o último transporte Rebelde partia e Skywalker evacuou o planeta a bordo de seu X-Wing. Treinando para se tornar um Jedi thumb|Luke estudando os Caminhos Jedi sob a instrução de Yoda em Dagobah. Skywalker então viajou para Dagobah, onde ele encontrou Yoda. Primeiramente, Luke ficou frustado e confuso com suas redondezas e com o pequeno Yoda, que não tinha se identificado ainda. Skywalker ficou admirado com a criatura quando descobriu sua verdadeira identidade, apesar de Yoda ter aceitado treiná-lo apenas por insistência do espírito de Kenobi. O treino de Skywalker foi difícil, como o seu passado aventureiro havia moldado a sua mente para ação e instinto emocional. Ao entrar em uma caverna, ele enfrentou uma visão de si mesmo vestido na armadura de Darth Vader. Pouco tempo depois, ele teve uma visão de Leia e Han Solo em sofrimento na Cidade das Nuvens em Bespin e, mesmo ignorando os avisos de Kenobi e Yoda, ele rapidamente partiu de Dagobah para resgatá-los. Duelo contra o Lorde Sombrio thumb|Primeiro confronto entre Luke e [[Vader|Darth Vader, em Bespin.]] Skywalker chegou à Cidade das Nuvens e, com o blaster tirado, mexeu-se para resgatar seus amigos. Ele foi alvejado por Boba Fett e emboscado por um grupo de stormtroopers e oficiais Imperiais. Ele momentaneamente avistou Organa sendo usada como um escudo humano por um oficial Imperial. Enquanto era arrastada, Leia tentou avisar que ele estava entrando numa "cilada". Ao tentar persegui-los, o caminho de Skywalker foi desviado para a câmara de congelamento de carbono, onde Darth Vader o esperava. Skywalker envolveu o Lorde Sombrio em um duelo feroz. Vader provou sua superioridade em sua personalizada esgrima na Forma V, executando cho mai e Dun Möch. Depois de cortar a mão de Skywalker de seu corpo, Vader tentou atrair o enfraquecido Jedi para o lado sombrio da Força, oferecendo a Skywalker a chance de destruir o Imperador e "trazer a ordem à galáxia". Em seus esforços para contrariar Skywalker de suas recusas desafiadoras, Vader então revelou sua identidade como o pai de Skywalker. thumb|200px|left|Luke joga-se no poço de ventilação. Confrontado com esta chocante e horripilante alegação e a ainda mais temível tentação de se juntar a Vader, Skywalker encontrou coragem moral de escolher a morte no lugar, se jogando em um longo poço. Ele foi aspirado através de um portal se abrindo na parte inferior da câmara, em seguida através de outro que conduzia para fora da cidade flutuante. Skywalker agarrou um cata-vento, impedindo uma queda mortal. Fraco e indefeso, Skywalker primeiro chamou por Kenobi, mas não conseguiu entrar em contato com ele. Ele então alcançou Organa com a Força e logo a Millennium Falcon, com Lando Calrissian, Organa, Chewbacca e os droides a bordo, chegou para resgatá-lo. Após se reunir com a frota Rebelde, Skywalker recebeu sua mão cibernética, a bordo da Redenção. Herói da Aliança Pouco tempo após a Batalha de Hoth, Skywalker foi designado como parte de uma delegação diplomática para Abridon. Sem dúvida, jogando fora sua estatura heróica como herói Jedi da rebelião, Skywalker foi um dos cinco dignitários enviados para convencer o Conselho Governamental de Abridon juntar-se à tropa Rebelde após sua revolução contra o Império. Contudo, a liberdade em Abridon não duraria. O Grande General Malcor Brashin e o General Brenn Tantor chegaram dentro de dias esmagaram a rebelião. Hamman Flatt, um líder dos Nacionalistas de Abridon, vendeu os Rebeldes diplomatas numa tentativa de salvar sua vida. Skywalker, junto com o restante da delegação, foi caçado por Tantor e capturado.Star Wars: Force Commander De Abridon, Skywalker foi enviado à Prisão de Kalaan, da qual aguardava transferência a Coruscant. Felizmente, ele foi resgatado por ninguém menos que seu captor, Tantor. Pouco após a captura de Skywalker, Tantor tinha recusado uma ordem de massacrar civis. Por isso, ele foi preso em Kalaan. Diferente de Skywalker, Tantor tinha uma unidade de stormtroopers leais a recorrer. Seus stormtroopers libertaram Tantor, que escapou para o General Rebelde Tyr Taskeen, levando Skywalker com ele para provar suas boas intenções. O rescaldo da Batalha de Hoth dispersou a Aliança, e Skywalker foi colocado em bases temporárias em Golrath e Arbra, de onde ele continuou a realizar missões para a Aliança Rebelde. Em uma tal missão, ao abordar uma nave Imperial, Skywalker encontrou toda a tripulação morta. Suspeitando que uma pedra carmesim incomum fosse a causa das mortes misteriosas, Luke retornou a Golrath, mas já estava infectado com a doença. Logo, ele estava em coma com seu olhos vermelho escarlate. A doença que Skywalker contraiu estava de fato relacionada com a pedra carmesim. Conhecida como Carmesim Para Sempre, era causada quando as duas pedras da Nebulosa Vermelha eram separadas. Chamando Lando Calrissian e Chewbacca de volta da busca por Solo, Organa e Calrissian viajaram para encontrar a outra pedra com a Falcon para salvar Skywalker. Na verdade, a infecção de Skywalker pelo Carmesim Para Sempre era parte de uma tentativa de vingança de Domina Tagge, porque Darth Vader tinha dito a ela que Skywalker era responsável pela morte de seu irmão, Orman. Tagge tinha preparado a armadilha para Skywalker quando, após ela ter recuperado as pedras, sua nave ter sido abordada por stormtroopers Imperiais. Após seus caçadores de recompensa terem combatido os stormtroopers, ela ativou um canister com uma das pedras dentro da nave Imperial, matando todos eles e preparando caminho para a infecção do Skywalker. Embora Calrissian e Organa foram capturados pelos lacaios de Tagge, eles escaparam e outro prisioneiro liberou a segunda pedra na nave de Tagge. Calrissian e Organa fizeram um acordo com Tagge, que estava presa num compartimento selado, trocar a segunda pedra por uma nave para fugir. Tagge concordou, e Organa e Calrissian trouxeram a segunda pedra a Golrath, onde os cristais foram reunidos e Skywalker curado. Após sua recuperação, eles carregaram os cristais na nave Imperial abandonada e a enviaram para o sol de Golrath, e Skywalker voltou a servir a Aliança.Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever Quando a Aliança descobriu a super-arma Imperial Tarkin, uma pequena equipe de comando consistindo em Skywalker, Organa, Chewbacca, R2-D2, e C-3PO foi enviada para posar como trabalhadores e infiltrar-se na estação de batalha. Voando a Falcon até Hockaleg—a localização de Tarkin—os comandos Rebeldes planejavam usar granadas de próton para destruir o reator da super-arma. Infelizmente, Vader estava presente na estação e, sentindo a presença de Skywalker, armou uma cilada para proteger o reator e pegar o aspirante Jedi.Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil Apenas uma tentativa de assassinato à vida de Vader por vários oficiais Imperiais permitiu que equipe Rebelde escapasse. Fugindo do Sith, Skywalker e os outros abortaram a missão e saíram em uma nave. Eles foram intensamente perseguidos por Caças TIE Imperiais, mas Calrissian, que tinha se escondido na Falcon, voou o cargueiro de Hockaleg e destruiu os caças. A equipe Rebelde então embarcou na Falcon e preparou-se para terminar a fuga, mas Vader, tendo sobrevivido à tentativa de assassinato, agora começava a perseguição em seu caça pessoal. Para escapar dele, Skywalker jogou a água da Falcon ao espaço, que congelou. Vader bateu na parede de gelo, acabando com a ameaça, mas os Imperiais então atiraram com a arma principal da Tarkin neles. No entanto, Organa tinha sabotado ela, então invés de destruir os Rebeldes, a arma destruiu a si mesma.Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin Preparando-se para outra missão da Aliança, Skywalker, Calrissian, e Chewbacca foram enviados para recuperar quatro Caças TIE. Encontrando seu contato, Orion Ferret, em Bazarre, Luke e Lando receberam uma nave e as coordenadas do mundo lixo de Patch-4, onde os caças tinham sido localizados. Ao chegar, eles encontram os Caças TIE, mas são atacados pela Fera-vigia, que sem o conhecimento de Skywalker, era controlada por Ferret. Skywalker e Calrissian fugiram para algumas cavernas próximas, apenas para descobrir que uma comunidade inteira de pessoas vivia lá dentro. Agindo sob a dica recebida de Serja Kesselrook, um dos habitantes, Skywalker correu para a nave em que eles chegaram enquanto Calrissian distraía a Fera-vigia. Alcançando a lançadeira, Skywalker ativou os pacificadores sônicos que controlavam a fera, pondo-a pra dormir. Eles então recuperaram os caças, a Falcon e Chewbacca, e voltaram a Arbra.Star Wars 59: Bazarre thumb|left|Shira Brie é abatida. Ascendendo ao comando do Esquadrão Desordeiro, Skywalker apaixonou-se por uma de suas colegas de esquadrão, a talentosa e enigmática Shira Brie. Durante uma acalorada batalha com forças Imperiais, o computador de mira de Skywalker foi severamente avariado, ele então teve que confiar na Força para escolher os seus alvos. Inexplicavelmente, a Força disse-lhe para atirar em uma nave amiga, e ele acabou atirando em Brie.Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void Por este ato, Skywalker foi destituído do comando e colocado em julgamento. Como resultado, a confiança de Skywalker na Força foi abalada. Ele investigou o assunto e descobriu que Brie era na verdade uma agente Imperial. Skywalker limpou seu nome e foi reintegrado como comandante Rebelde.Star Wars 62: Pariah! Busca a um salafrário Com o tempo, Skywalker ficou mais poderoso na Força, e suas façanhas na Aliança ganharam mais visibilidade. Skywalker ficou sabendo que Boba Fett, que tinha em sua posse o congelado Han Solo, estava escondido perto de Gall. Skywalker e os Desordeiros partiram para dar cobertura a Organa e Calrissian na Millennium Falcon. No entanto, o ataque não foi bem sucedido quando seu guia, Dash Rendar, abandonou eles e Boba Fett escapou. Na viagem de volta, o astromecânico de Wes Janson pifou, assumiu seu caça, e mirou a astronave de Skywalker. Ele foi capaz de desativá-lo, no entanto, felizmente sem danos para Janson. Ao retornar à sua base, descobriu-se que o droide tinha sido sabotado por um mecânico.Shadows of the Empire right|thumb|250px|Luke treinando com seu novo sabre de luz fora da cabana de Ben Kenobi Voltando a Tatooine, Luke passou muito tempo na antiga residência de Obi-Wan Kenobi, onde ele construiu um novo sabre de luz com a ajuda de um jornal preparado por Kenobi, com base no modelo de seu sabre de luz. Depois de rechaçar um ataque de uma gangue de swoop, com o auxílio de Dash Rendar, que havia sido contratado para tomar conta dele, Skywalker encontrou um droide de mensagem que tinha sido originalmente enviado para Organa, que tinha ido se encontrar com representantes do Sol Negro. Entretanto, Skywalker foi capaz de determinar a senha para revelar a mensagem. A mensagem foi enviada por Koth Melan, um mestre-espião Bothano. Skywalker viajou para se encontrar com Melan junto com Rendar. Melan pediu a ajuda de Luke ao atacar o cargueiro Suprosa, o qual carregava dados Imperiais ultra-secretos. Skywalker treinou o esquadrão de pilotos de Y-wing Bothanos e liderou o ataque. Embora tenham sofrido pesadas perdas, a informação foi recuperada, e Rendar novamente saiu depois de não conseguir evitar a morte de vários pilotos Bothanos. Porém, ao retornar à base Bothana, eles sofrem um ataque. Embora os dados foram movidos com segurança para a tradução, Skywalker foi temporariamente capturado por caçadores de recompensa Barabel. Ele conseguiu escapar durante outro ataque e foi contactado por Chewbacca, que relatou que Organa estava nas mãos do líder do Sol Negro, Príncipe Xizor, que estava por trás das repetidas tentativas de assassinato a Skywalker para irritar Darth Vader como parte de uma luta de poder com o Lorde Sombrio. Skywalker reuniu-se com Calrissian e Chewbacca e os contrabandeou ao Centro Imperial. Depois de juntar forças mais uma vez com Rendar, Skywalker foi capaz de se infiltrar no palácio de Xizor entrando através dos sub-sub-esgotos do porão. Eles conseguiram resgatar Organa, mas foram interceptados por vários guardas. Xizor atirou em Skywalker, mas o aspirante Jedi facilmente bloqueou seus tiros. Naquele momento, Calrissian ativou o temporizador em um detonador térmico e o lançou no poço de manutenção, condenando o prédio. Xizor e os guardas fugiram, permitindo que a equipe de resgate chegasse à Millennium Falcon, que era pilotada por C-3PO e R2-D2. Antes de partirem, Skywalker foi desafiado por Guri, a poderosa droide de réplica Humana de Xizor. Skywalker aceitou o desafio, derrotando ela com as mãos vazias, mas recusou-se a acabar com ela. Junto a Organa, Calrissian, e Chewbacca, ele escapou na Millennium Falcon. Eles foram perseguidos pela frota particular de Xizor, mas a intervenção do Esquadrão Desordeiro e a Marinha Imperial permitiram que a Falcon escapasse, escoltada pelos Desordeiros. Pouco tempo depois, Skywalker e seus amigos foram enviados para LahsbaneStar Wars 73: Lahsbane para investigar o desaparecimento dos agentes Rebeldes Tay Vanis e Yom Argo. A busca levou-os a partir de Lahsbane para Iskalon, Gamandar, Kabray, uma parada em Belderone até que, finalmente, concluiu com o encontro de uma Vanis ferida e em coma em Arcan IV.Star Wars 80: Ellie Enquanto estavam lá, Calrissian e Chewbacca descobrem que Boba Fett tinha finalmente entregue Han Solo para Jabba o Hutt em Tatooine. Skywalker começou a colocar um plano de resgate em andamento. O Retorno de Jedi Em O Império Contra-Ataca, Han Solo fora congelado em carbonita e levado para o asqueroso gângster Jabba the Hutt, seu credor, em Tatooine. Um ano depois, Luke e Leia vão salvá-lo. Após o resgate, Luke volta á Dagobah. Lá, Yoda confirma o fato de que Darth Vader é Anakin Skywalker e diz que o treinamento de Luke acabou, mas ele ainda não é um Jedi. E morre,com suas últimas palavras sendo: "Há outro Skywalker" O espírito de Obi-Wan aparece para Luke e diz que ele terá de enfrentar Vader de novo. Ao perguntar á Obi-Wan sobre "o outro Skywalker" que Yoda falara, ele revela que é sua irmã gêmea, Leia. A seguir, Luke recebe a missão de ir com Leia e Han Solo até a Lua Florestal de Endor, para desativar o escudo da nova Estrela da Morte. Se perdem e são orientados pelos pequenos Ewoks. Então, Luke conta a Leia sobre seu parentesco e resolve se entregar ao Império para falar com seu pai e dizer que ainda há um pouco de bondade nele, o que Vader nega. Luke é levado ao Imperador, que o tenta levar para o lado sombrio e mostra-lhe as forças imperiais destruindo as naves rebeldes. thumb|left|270px|Segundo confronto entre Luke e [[Vader.]] Quando Luke vai atacar o Imperador, Darth Vader bota seu sabre-de-luz no caminho, e começa outra luta. Por meio de telepatia, Vader descobre sobre a irmã de Luke e diz que vai trazê-la ao lado sombrio já que ele não irá. Luke então aparece, explodindo de raiva pela ameaça de Vader à Leia, e corta a mão direita de Vader. Ao ver que ele cortara a mão de seu pai, assim como seu pai fizera em O Império Contra-Ataca, percebe que está ficando igual a ele. O Imperador aparece, e Luke se declara um Jedi, assim como seu pai fora, imune ao lado sombrio. Em fúria, o Imperador solta raios. Darth Vader, ao ver seu filho agonizando com os ataques, antes do Imperador matar Luke, com seu braço restante joga o Imperador no reator da Estrela da Morte, matando-o. Vader pede para Luke tirar sua máscara, e diz antes de morrer: "Diga... à sua irmã ... que você estava certo (sobre sua bondade)". Luke pega uma nave e leva o corpo de Darth Vader para Endor, pouco antes da Estrela da Morte ser destruída. Em um funeral Jedi, queima o corpo do pai, que se tornou um espírito da Força, aparecendo ao lado de Obi-Wan e Yoda, também em fantasma da força. Pós-Palpatine Um dia depois de seu duelo com Darth Vader, na Batalha de Endor, embora ainda estava se recuperando dos ferimentos infligidos pelos relâmpagos da força de Palpatine, Skywalker salva Wedge Antilles da morte certa. Antilles tinha descoberto uma mensagem droide que estava ameaçando autodestruição, solicitando ajuda para o mundo sitiado de Bakura. Skywalker comandou uma missão da Aliança para o sistema de Bakura, que foi sitiado por uma estranha raça alienígena, a SSI-Ruuk, que usou a força da vida de seus cativos ao poder da sua tecnologia. Skywalker e Leia negociaram uma trégua temporária entre os rebeldes e as forças imperiais para ajudar a repelir a invasão. Skywalker encontrou a jovem senadora Yard,e eles eventualmente desenvolveram uma atração mútua um pelo outro, mas se separaram depois que a missão foi concluída. Durante a missão, Skywalker foi infectado com parasitas Olabrian pelo traiçoeiro governador Imperial Wilek Nereu e também foi preso pela SSI-Ruuk. Com a ajuda de Dev Sibwarra, um sensitival a forca que serve o SSI-Ruuk, Skywalker foi capaz de escapar do SSI-Ruuk, desativar a nave, e ganhar a batalha. Skywalker depois ditou os termos da rendição de Wilek Nereu para os Bakurans ter a liberdade de escolher a sua autoridade de governo. A descoberta do Dev Sibwarra durante a Batalha de Bakura abasteceu uma convicção em Skywalker para encontrar outros como ele, na galáxia. O Grande Purgo Jedi não foi absoluto. Certamente, ele acreditava, não havia Força utilizadores que tinham Jedi que escaparam dos tempos escuros. Depois de retornar de Bakura, Skywalker levou os pilotos da sub-força Rogue Squadron para Corellia de férias. Eles descobriram que o planeta estava quase livre da ocupação imperial. No entanto, ao se sentar em uma tapcafe no Coronet City, a cidade foi atacada pelo General Weir e suas forças. Os Rogues realizada fora do stormtroopers enviado depois deles, e as habilidades de Luke Jedi veio a calhar na defesa dos outros pilotos em caso de incêndio blaster e mantendo um AT-ST de cair até Tycho Celchu e Ten Nunb poderia ficar longe dele. Após Nunb foi capturada, Luke perseguido pelos seus captores Imperiais, mas eles escaparam para fora do planeta nos transportes. Felizmente, Tycho e astromechs trouxeram seus X-wings para eles. Largando na perseguição, eles foram adiados por um ataque de diversão TIE Fighter em um comboio de civis. No entanto, Skywalker e o Esquadrão Rogue encontraram outras controladas Weir e dez a Tralus, onde encontraram uma base escondida no subsolo. Após uma breve troca de tiros, Weir fugiu em uma fragata e Skywalker e Antilhas comandaram laços de seus próprios a persegui-lo. Enquanto isso, Wes Janson Nunb descobriu que já estava morto, torturado e morto por Weir. Skywalker e Antilhas tiro em geral para baixo, e eles o levaram de volta para a Aliança como um prisioneiro. Pouco depois, Skywalker se responsabiliza pelo esquadrão durante a Wedge. No entanto, Luke teve de colocar os seus sonhos para uma Nova Ordem Jedi em espera. A morte de Palpatine tinha criado um tempo de atividade frenética, e Luke foi apanhado auxiliando mundos tentando romper com o Império, na sua hora de fraqueza. No mundo da Solay, Luke ajudou a derrubar a resistência local King Blackart. Durante o golpe, Luke se apaixonou por uma garota local chamada Mary, e esperava pela primeira vez para deixar a guerra para trás. No entanto, Luke foi subitamente de volta à realidade quando o Império voltou a escravizar Solay. Mary foi morta na reocupação e Luke fugiu do planeta com a ajuda de um local chamado Braxas. A morte de Mary, renovou o compromisso de Luke para a rebelião, e ele retomou seus deveres com fervor renovado. A Crise Thrawn Nos bastidores Durante o intervalo entre os episódios IV e V, Mark Hamill (que interpreta Luke) sofreu um grave acidente de carro que o desfigurou. Com ajuda da cirurgia plástica, conseguiu recuperar-se mas as marcas ainda eram visíveis em "O Império Contra-Ataca". Para justificar as mudanças no rosto de Luke, o diretor George Lucas incluiu uma cena em "Império Contra-Ataca" em que Luke Skywalker sofria o ataque de um Wampa no planeta Hoth. Na edição brasileira de Provação, seu nome é incorretamente traduzido como "Lucas" em pelo menos uma instância. Notas e referências Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Família Skywalker Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros do Conselho da Nova Ordem Jedi Categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi Categoria:Mestres Jedi Categoria:Sobreviventes do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Tatooinos